Dating in Hollywood: Overchele
by Fighter23
Summary: First part of my Dating in Hollywood series. Overchele! Better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I wanted to write a Overchele fanfic really bad so…. Here it is!**

**Set in the 2****nd**** season right before the Prom episode.**

It's not easy. Of course it isn't. When half of the population of men and women think your girlfriend is dating Cory Monteith, it's never easy. And your girlfriend.. _oh_ you can go on and on about how amazing she is. Her voice, her acting, her beauty. This is the girl you want to marry one day. This is the girl you want to have kids with one day. This girl is your _entire world. _Lea doesn't get it though. She doesn't get how much you love her and how much it annoys you that Ryan Murphy casted her and Cory to be dating on the show. And you want to yell in his face along with the other fangirls, "GIVE SAMCHEL/EVANBERRY A CHANCE!". But you can't. I mean Glee is the best job you've ever gotten and you can't mess it up. And then your publicist and Lea's publicist is convinced that you guys can't go public yet. At this point you want to just scream. You've asked Ryan a million times if you and Lea could get a scene together. And he says yes. You feel like everything will fall into place. But of course it can't be that easy. Because guess what? Amber Riley will be joining you as well. I mean don't get me wrong, you love Amber just as much as everyone else but come on! The scene that you'll finally be getting with your baby girl will have a 3rd wheeler in it. Oh but it gets better. Jonathan Groff will also be joining you. Now when you heard this you had a couple of thoughts.

He's Lea's best friend so he's alright.

He's gay so you don't need to worry about him stealing Lea from you.

And you were kind of happy. You thought, "Hey! If he's coming then that means he could be Amber's date." But nope. He's Lea's date and guess who's Amber date? _**You are. **_That's just amazing. Everything is messed up. But look at the bright side. Your dating Lea Michele and you love her so very much. So stay tuned folks. You'll want to see the drama that happens between me and my girlfriend. Oh I'm sorry I forgot to make a introduction.

My name is Chord Overstreet and I'm dating Lea Michele.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So sorry it's been a long ass time, but my plate has been filled. Also I live in Jersey so there is a Blizzard coming my way. I will probably lose power because I lose power really easy so I want to get this out before I lose it because I know there are a bunch of people who like this story.**

This morning we were starting to film the Rumors episode. Apparently Lea has to ask me out to prom and I reject her. I'm sorry but on what universe would that even happen. Lea has got to be the hottest girl on the planet. But of course RIB (that what the fangirls and fanboys call them) has to make me and Lea like nothing on the show. When we were doing the Valentine's Day episode I thought for sure me and Lea could get a scene but no. But on the bright side the day we filmed that episode I convinced her (after long several months) that we could have Valentine's Day sex all night. Thank god she said yes. Anyways, let me give you some more insight about the cast.

Harry: Harry knows and has been cool with Lea and me being a couple. He's really good friends with both of us so he keeps his mouth shut.

Mark: Mark is closer to Lea than he is with me. I mean sure me and Mark are like best friends but him and Lea are inseparable. He also knows about our relationship and promises to not tell a living soul.

Dianna: You already know this but, Lea and her are really close. They're like bestfriends and they use to live together.

Naya and Heather: If the Unholy Trinity was real it would have been Naya, Heather, Dianna, and Lea. Their all inseparable and there voices together sound like angels.

Jenna: Jenna and Lea grew up together. They were both on Broadway as kids so they knew each other.

Amber: Lea and I don't really like Amber. Ever since she started spreading rumors about Lea **[A/N: This is true. Amber Riley started to spread rumors about being a spoiled diva brat and Harry Shum Jr. had to defend Lea. Even though I didn't like Mercedes before I liked Amber and now I don't ~Fighter] **we don't really talk to her anymore.

Cory: Total douche. Not king Douche like Finn but he is a douche. Last time I checked you don't tellpaparazzi that you're dating a girl you're not even dating. I mean come on! That's why you're a dick!

During breakfast while waiting for Lea I decided to check my twitter.

** chordoverstreet are you dating Lea? #Fangirl**

** chordoverstreet You and Lea need to go out! #I'll plan the wedding**

** chordoverstreet How does it feel to know that there are fanfics about you and Lea and Rachel and Sam? #Readone.**

Fanfics? What the fuck is Fanfics? I typed in my browser . A whole thing popped up. I finally learned how to operate it and I found the Glee browser. I put in the archive Rachel B. and Sam E. HOLY FUCK! People are crazy. I mean it's one thing to have a little fantasy or dream but a whole 70 chaptered story about 2 fictional characters having sex? I thought Glee fans had a little more class than that! I wonder if I should tell Lea about it. Nah. She'll probably cut me off for like the next year.

**Sorry it's short again. It's just im trying to rush and I don't want my power to go out while I'm typing so I can't upload anything. I hope you enjoyed! Follow, favorite, review, or don't if you don't want to! Have a awesome week I will see you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry for not updating. I had writers block and there's no excuse.**

Lea and I showed up at the studio later than usual. We weren't in the first couple scenes of the episode and they wanted Cory to do something with Dianna- I don't know and I don't really give a fuck. We were hanging out in my trailer when I decided to look through my script for the future season 2 episodes. The only reason I looked is because Ryan told me I was going to have a love interest, but our viewers wouldn't know about it until the last episode of the season. I was crossing my fingers that love interest would be Lea's character. But no. That would be way too easy. Instead in was _her_. Out of all the people our amazing writers and directors could have picked, they picked _her_? That's bullshit. Lea must have noticed my angry face.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked me. I looked up to see her face. I would have said, "Nothing" but her beautiful chocolate eyes made me tell the truth.

"I just found out who my new love interest is." I said and her face made a look that was unreadable.

"Who? Heather? Ashley? Dianna? Naya?" She said naming all the girls except one. I shook my head. She made a confused face. "Who else could it be? It's either me- which we both know isn't going to happen- or…." Realization hit her face. "Oh no."

"Oh yes." I responded sounding really unexcited.

"No fucking way." She said. I would have been shocked that Lea was actually cursing but when she got mad….. Let's just say you don't want to see a mad Lea.

"Well what're we going to do? I mean sure we both don't like Amber, but it's not like I like Cory." I said, letting the last part slip out by mistake. Her face got confused again.

"What do you mean you don't like Cory? He's a sweetheart." She said. I scoffed which caused her to glare at me.

"Fine I'll tell you. But only because I love you. Cory is a king Douche. Like he's always hitting on you-"

"No he's not" She said interrupting me.

"Yes he is! And whenever your not around he say's how he was to have sex with you and all this other shit that makes me want to pounce on him." I said in one breath.

"Chord. You need to relax." Lea told me. That was like telling a shark to walk on land.

"I can't relax. I love you so much and he just doesn't understand that you're mine." I said grabbing her and pulling her in for a kiss which she accepted. We probably shouldn't have kissed in front of that window. Because all the sudden I felt a flash on me and Lea. We both pulled away to see it was a paparazzi. Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**SO HI. I'm so sorry about not updating. If any of you read Coming to America, you would see I put an authors note about not being able to update. But I'm here and I promise o update sooner from now on.**

**PLEASE READ UNTIL COMPLETE END FOR IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT!**

**READ NOTE AT THE END! MAJOR ANNOUCEMENT!**

* * *

Fucking shit. I looked at Lea who had pulled away from me and was sitting on a sofa, head in her hands. I closed the blinds.

"Lea. I'm so-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" She said angrily, head still in her hands. I know she didn't mean it, and that it was my fault, but it still kind of hurt. I quickly snatched out my phone.

"Hello?" Harry picked up laughing.

"Harry! Where are with you?"

"I'm at the lunch room on line with the Saw **(A/N: they call Mark Salling the Saw in real life)**"

"I need you to go by my trailer fast and destroy a camera." I told him.

"Why? Did they catch you masturbating? I told you to do that in the privacy of your own home!" He scolded. "Never tell Harry, anything ever again." I thought to myself.

"No! Harry listen to me! They caught me and Lea kissing. You and Mark need to get that camera!" I told him. It was silent for a second.

"We'll be right there." Harry said hanging up. I looked back at Lea who had changed her position. I had forgotten we had ended early today. Probably because they had us come out at 4:45 this morning. It had only been 2:15. Ryan wanted us to end at 1 so we can have better time tomorrow. Sometimes we just hung out on set. Ryan, Brad, and Ian never really minded because it gave them time to think about more shots, and if they needed us for another shot.

Lea had put her hair in a ponytail, with a head band so her bangs weren't in her face. She was looking in the duffle bag.

When we became better friends, she packed a bag that had her comfortable clothes and she put them in my trailer. I had done the same instead they were in her trailer.

She was in sweatpants and my T-shirt.

"You look adorable. It looks like you're swimming in my shirt." I said chuckling. She cracked a small smile. I knew she couldn't stay mad at me.

"Stop I'm mad at you." She said, still smiling. I smirked and kissed her. I heard a knock at the door. I groaned. I opened the door to see Mark and Harry.

"Sorry if we interrupted anything." Harry apologized laughing.

"I'm not sorry. Keep your hands off my sister!" Mark teased swinging his arm over Lea.

"Anyways, what happened with the camera?" I asked. Harry and Mark shared a look, before cracking up.

"So we only saw one guy with a camera. We heard him muttering 'I can't believe Chord and Lea kissed. And I got it on camera!' So we took a wild that it was him. So we walked next to him. Mark shoved him said it was a mistake, yaddah yaddah yaddah. Long story short the camera is destroyed." Harry explained.

"Thanks dude. How can I repay you?" I asked him. As soon as I said the words, I instantly regretted it. Mark, Harry, and Lea were on their knees with their best puppy dog faces.

"No." I said sternly.

"Come on Chord!" Mark begged.

"No. I will not let Lea and I go to your stupid sleepover thingy."

"Please?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty pretty please, with batman sprinkles on top?"

"Let me think about it…. No"

"Chord. If you let us go I'll…" She trailed off whispering something in my ear. A smile suddenly appeared on my face. I sighed.

"We'll come tonight." I surrendered. Harry and Lea high fived and the three celebrated. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! **

**My announcement that's right. Well there are three.**

**1. This stories chapters will mostly be short but some of them will be long, I promise. So if a chapter is really short, you'll know why.**

**2. I have a wattpad account! You guys are my biggest supporters ever so if you support me on wattpad I will give you major shoutouts. I have 2 glee stories up there. But they kinda suck. I have regular stories with my own original plot lines and characters. And soon I will make another glee story on there. Username is: MarvelousMarley1.**

**3. I'm having a contest! It's a one/twoshot contest. **

**Rules:**

**Writer must write a one-shot or two-shot with the following ships:**

**(ONLY ONE. TWO IF YOU WANT BONUS POINTS)**

**Cherry**

**Evanberry**

**Puckleberry**

**Pezberry**

**Faberry**

**Pierceberry**

**Ryley**

**Jarley**

**Finnly? (idk the ship name for Marley and Finn)**

**Must have at least 5,000 words. More would be amazing.**

**It could also be a one shot to own of my stories.**

**It must be PM-ed to me. **

**In description it must say the ship and that it is part of my contest. **

**Contest is called Fighters Challenge.**

**They are due by August 30****th****, 2013**

**Prizes:**

**Winner: Winner will write a chapter of whatever story of mine they would like**

**2****nd**** place: Helps me write a chapter of a story of mine they would like.**

**Runner-ups: All will get major shoutouts and spam of reviews on their stories!**

**Please enter the contest! If you want a ship to be entered review it or PM it to me.**

**Stay strong**

**~Fighter **


End file.
